Angelo Lagusa
is the main protagonist of 91 Days. His family was murdered and he is out for revenge against Nero. Appearance Angelo is a young man with short black hair and yellow eyes. He is said to look creepy as it is hard to tell "if he's alive or dead." Personality His real name is Angelo Lagusa, a vindictive youth. He holds a strong hatred against the Vanetti family who killed his parents and younger brother. He was also hiding during the seven years, but has since received a certain letter, prompting him to return to his hometown of Lawless.Character Info History As a child, Angelo lived with his mother, Elena, his father, Testa, and his younger brother, Luce. He was friends with a boy named Corteo. On his birthday in April of 1921, he is shown to be playing with his younger brother and Corteo. After his friend leaves, he and his younger brother hide in a closed waiting for their father to return home. As his father returns and begins looking for them, there is an unsuspected knock on the door. It's Vincent and his son Nero. They are welcomed in and Vincent claims that the don had been murdered. Testa asks if it was by Orco's men, but he reveals that he murdered him. Vincent demands the ledger, but Testa claims it is not there. After this, they begin fighting and Testa is shot. Though Angelo tries to stop him, Luce runs out of the closet to his mother and both of them are killed. Though he is chased by a man out of the house, he still manages to escape and flees to Corteo's house. Angelo tells Corteo what happened. Corteo makes him tea and tries to comfort him, saying that they're brothers now and they always will be. After Corteo falls asleep he returns to his home to discover that it had been burned down. After this, he leaves town and doesn't return for seven years. Between this, it isn't know what he did. In this time, though, he became skilled at pickpocketting. He says that at first his "hands shook, but now, they move before he can even think about it." Seven years later he receives a letter addressed to his childhood name. The letter is from a friend of his father's and claims to be offering assistance in taking revenge against the Vanetti Family. He returns to Lawless, where he goes to find Corteo. He rescues him from being beaten up and they begin talking. Angelo tells Corteo that he wants to sell booze to the Family. Corteo brings Angelo to the Island, where he claims they will get more money. They bring their booze and try to sell it to a reluctant barkeep. Eventually he tries it and agrees to buy it. Just as they are discussing a deal, Fango barges in looking for Nero Vanetti, claiming that he found booze stolen from them in the bar's parking lot. He believes that Corteo is Nero and is about to kill him before Angelo steps in, claiming that he's Nero. Angelo ends up disarming him and holds a knife to his throat. Serpente does the same to Corteo. One of the bar patrons disarms Serpente and Corteo breaks free, as does Fango. Fango picks up a gun and begins shooting at them. They are covered behind a counter and begin to throw booze at him. Then, upon throwing something flammable, all the boozes are set aflame around Fango, letting them all escape unharmed. Driving away in the car, the four begin talking before Angelo asks if Nero was there. The man that is driving removes his beard and smooths back his hair, revealing that he is Nero to the surprise of Angelo. Family Tree References }} Category:Characters Category:Male